This application claims the priority of German application 199 10 081.0, filed Mar. 8, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat having a seat frame which is arranged in a vertically adjustable manner above a seat underframe. The vehicle seat includes a seat frame which is arranged in a vertically adjustable manner above a seat underframe, a backrest part mounted on the seat frame, and a seat cushion carrying part which adjusts the seat cushion depth and is displaceably disposed by an end area in two guides. Another end area of the seat cushion carrying part is supported by two additional guides.
A vehicle seat of this type is revealed in German Patent Document DE 42 24 458 A1 and has a seat cushion carrying part. This seat cushion carrying part is displaceably movable for adjusting the seat cushion depth and is supported by way of four guides on the seat frame. When the vehicle seat is stressed by an occupant, the seat frame must absorb considerable forces. Very stable dimensioning and the use of correspondingly bending-resistant frame profiles are required, particularly in the event of an accident, when clearly higher forces are transmitted by the occupant to the vehicle seat.
It is an object of the invention to provide a vehicle seat with a seat frame which is arranged in a vertically adjustable manner above the seat underframe, which has smaller dimensions, and which ensures sufficient support of the seat cushion carrying part.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by a vehicle seat having additional guides which are supported by way of a supporting construction, while bypassing the seat frame, directly on the seat underframe.
In a vehicle seat according to the invention, the seat frame is clearly relieved by supporting an end area of the seat cushion carrying part directly at the seat underframe. The forward end section of the seat cushion carrying part, in particular, can be supported at the seat underframe. As a result, the frame profile of the seat frame may have smaller dimensions, and the height of the seat frame with the seat cushion carrying part can be reduced.
Advantageous embodiments of the vehicle seat according to the invention with expedient further developments of the invention are also claimed.
It was found to be particularly advantageous for the supporting construction to be moved with the seat frame when the vehicle seat is vertically adjusted. Thus, vertical adjustment of the seat frame which leads to one-sided lifting or lowering of the seat cushion carrying part is prevented. Both end sections of the seat cushion carrying part are instead lifted by approximately the same height.
In addition, it is particularly advantageous for the supporting construction to comprise an inclination adjusting device. Such a device permits the inclination of the seat cushion carrying part to be adjusted, and the sitting comfort for an occupant can therefore be increased. In this case, a frame rocker arranged on the transverse rod of the height adjusting device was found to be particularly advantageous as a stable support of the forward end area of the seat cushion carrying part.
Finally, it is advantageous to design the seat cushion carrying part to be displaceable with respect to the seat frame and the supporting construction and to be longitudinally movable by way of a spindle drive. The spindle drive can be fastened in a particularly space-saving manner on the underside of the seat cushion carrying part.
Additional advantages, characteristics and details of the invention will become apparent from the following description as well as from the drawings.